Web services and/or other applications consume computing resources. Such computing resources are provided through a hardware architecture that is often maintained by another entity. The entity may correspond to an in-house computing resource department or to an external hosting provider. The computing resources consumed by web services and/or applications may change over time. Thus, the web services and/or applications may require additional hardware.